


Harley and Mister J (Part 2)

by Livvy_Nicklaus



Series: Harley and Mister J [2]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/pseuds/Livvy_Nicklaus





	

My sobs of pleasure echo throughout the room as you push me through my first and into my second orgasm as your mouth refuses to let up it’s attack on my clit. Then as quick as you lifted me you drop and twist me slamming me frontwards into the wall. Your hands wrap around my wrists holding them tightly above our heads as you kick my legs further apart and slide your cock between my legs coating yourself in my wetness as you rub along my lips. I start to tremble again as i prepare for your invasion, your now leisurely movements don’t fool me, I know what’s about to happen. 

 

Your rough cheek grazes my neck as you scrape your teeth down the curve and into my shoulder, I cry out in pain as you bite down, hard, I hear your hum of pleasure as you enjoy the view of your mark on me, tracing it with your tongue as I squirm under your touch. I feel your thick cock moving beginning to push into me as my body wars with it, seemingly fighting to not let it in. You growl against my ear “Give in, Harley,” as I whimper against the wall.

 

You take one large hand to my front and pinch my clit hard before rubbing it with your thumb and pressing 2 fingers up inside my pussy playing with my gspot, making me gasp and whine. The sensitivity pushes me over the edge and makes my whole body shudder then relax as you finally are able to slide fully inside me. You move now, with purpose sliding in and out as your cock possesses me. Your other hand leaving my wrists to pull my pigtails, turning my head and exposing my mouth to yours as you claim that too. You get faster and harder and rougher, swallowing my moans as you show this Harley just how much every part of her is owned by her Mister J.


End file.
